Diablo Swing Orchestra
Diablo Swing Orchestra is a Swedish avant-garde metal band formed in 2003. They have released three albums: The Butcher's Ballroom (2006), Sing Along Songs for the Damned & Delirious (2009), and Pandora's Piñata (2012). The band mixes numerous influences from heavy metal, various metal subgenres including progressive and symphonic, classical music, and jazz. It was created as a sextet, but became an octet in 2011, following the addition of a trombonist and a trumpeter. History ''The Butcher's Ballroom'' (2006–2009) Through the band's official page on Myspace, they offered free downloads of a number of tracks from their debut album in promotion of The Butcher's Ballroom. The tracks released on the page were as follows: "Heroines", "Balrog Boogie" and "Poetic Pitbull Revolutions" — the latter of which was added to the playlist months later. . The full album is offered free on Jamendo as of July 2009. In July 2008 the band played at Summer Breeze Open Air in Germany and in October 2008 at Metal Female Voices Fest in Belgium. ''Sing Along Songs for the Damned & Delirious'' (2009-2012) In early spring 2009, the band announced that they were returning to the studio, and made a number of cryptic video blogs to document their efforts. On June 30, 2009 they announced that the cover art for the album would be made by Swedish illustrator Peter Bergting, noted for being the author of The Portent. The track "A Tap Dancer's Dilemma" was made available through the band's MySpace page on July 7, 2009. They also announced that two Special Edition prints of the album would be available to pre-order along with the regular album. Both of the Special Edition copies came in an 8 panel digipak containing the CD, a 12 page booklet and a Bonus DVD. The Special Limited Edition was restricted to only 300 orders, and came with an additional pack of postcards, vinyl sticker, and a Dog Tag embossed with the band's logo and a number between 1-300, unique to the owner. Sing Along Songs for the Damned & Delirious was released on September 21, 2009, and on October 2 the band played a special album-launch gig at The Purple Turtle club in Camden, London. On January 18, 2010 Diablo Swing Orchestra announced that their drummer, Andreas Halvardsson, had stepped down from his role due to "personal reasons" and would be replaced by Petter Karlsson, who is best known for his work with Swedish metal act, Therion. Diablo Swing Orchestra expect pre-production of their third album to begin towards the end of 2010. On July 17, 2010 the band played at Circo Volador, Mexico City. On August 14, 2010 the band played at Brutal Assault Open Air in the Czech Republic with the new lineup. In January, 2011, Sing Along Songs for the Damned & Delirious was nominated in the Eclectic Album category in The 10th Annual Independent Music Awards. The song "A Tap Dancer's Dilemma" was also nominated for the Metal/Hardcore category.http://www.independentmusicawards.com/ima/artist/diablo-swing-orchestra On January 24, 2011 the band announced on Facebook that Daniel Hedin and Martin Isaksson have joined their ranks as full time members. ''Pandora's Piñata'' (2012-present) On October 9, 2011, the band revealed their 3rd album title: Pandora's Piñata. On March 29, 2011, the band announced on Facebook that Petter Karlsson left the band for not having "a bigger share of the artistic creation and in addition to limited financial gain".https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10151425163395316&id=61680950315 The new drummer was Johan Norbäck, who joined the band on tour the following year. On April 9, 2012, the band released the new album's first single, "Voodoo Mon Amour" through their Facebook page.https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=305872336149003&id=61680950315 From May 24 through June 2, they toured Latin America, playing at Colombia, Brazil, Argentina and Mexico. On July 5 they announced they would be playing an Wacken Open Air Festival for the first time. Four days later they stated in their Facebook page they would be visiting South America again on 2012, planning gigs in Venezuela, Chile and Peru. Mythology The origin of the name of the band is related on their website. The tongue-in-cheek back-story recounts a historically questionable ancestral story beginning in 16th century Sweden. Supposedly, ancestors of the band members performed orchestral works in defiance of the ruling church at the time (possibly in reference to the newly installed protestant Lutheran national church, in power during the mid and late 16th century). The orchestra was forced to go into hiding, performing in secret, with the assistance of oppressed peasants during the era. After years of performing for the pleasure of these peasants, the story claims that the church put a bounty on the performers' lives, and that this bounty was so high that the orchestra knew they would soon be captured, and thus chose to play a spectacular final show before becoming martyred to the church. Band members Current members * Daniel Håkansson – lead vocals, guitar (2003–present) * Annlouice Loegdlund – lead vocals (2003–present) * Pontus Mantefors – vocals, guitar, synthesizer, FX (2003–present) * Anders "Andy" Johansson – bass (2003–present) * Johannes Bergion – cello, backing vocals (2003–present) * Daniel Hedin – trombone, backing vocals (2011–present; session member: 2009-2011) * Martin Isaksson – trumpet, backing vocals (2011–present; session member: 2009-2011) * Johan Norbäck – drums (2012–present) Former members * Andreas Halvardsson – drums (2003–2010) * Petter Karlsson – drums, percussion (2010–2011) Former session members * David Werthen – double bass (studio, 2006-2009) Discography Studio albums * The Butcher's Ballroom (2006) * Sing Along Songs for the Damned & Delirious (2009) * Pandora's Piñata (2012) EPs * Borderline Hymns (2003) Singles * "Voodoo Mon Amour" (2012) References External links *Official website *Interview 2007 Category:Jazz Combos and Jazz Bands - Alphabetical D